


And three's a crowd...

by alchemist17



Series: If two's company... [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Fíli, Bottom Kíli, M/M, Top Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after Thorin finds out about Fili and Kili's relationship.<br/>(I just wanted to write smut okay I admit it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And three's a crowd...

"Are you sure? I'm bigger than your brother and I don't want to hurt you." Thorin stroked Kili's back soothingly.

"I can take it. I know I can." Kili looked back over his shoulder at the two dwarves sat behind him.

"Go on, uncle. Make him take it. Fuck him ‘til he screams." Fili encouraged, pressed against Thorin's side.

"If you're so keen, why don't I fuck you?" Thorin kissed him, only pulling away when he gasped for air.

"Fuck him now. Fuck me later."

"How did I come to be blessed with two incredibly horny nephews?"

Fili just grinned at him and reached down to grab his cock. He nudged the head against his brother's hole, laughing as Kili wiggled his hips eagerly.

Thorin idly drew circles with his thumbs on the boy's hips as he pushed forward. Kili's body resisted, the muscle standing firm. Then it yielded and Thorin sank slowly into his nephew. Both of them moaned; Kili's high and needy and Thorin's low and guttural. Fili reached down to tightly grip his cock, feeling he could cum from the sights and sounds alone.

"Are you okay, nephew?"

"I'm good. Really fucking good."

Fili leaned in to bite his uncle's ear.

"Go on, fuck him. Make him take your cock."

"Shut up Fili, just let him fuck me." the brunet snapped.

Thorin started to thrust slowly, drawing low moans from the dwarf beneath him.

"I thought you'd have been looser, Kili. The amount of time you and Fili spend together." Thorin ran his hand firmly up and down his back, easing the muscles and making him melt further.

Kili was too busy trying to breath to answer.

"We wanted to be tight for you. Haven't had anything inside us for a week." Fili rubbed absently at his brother's sphincter. Thorin was big and Fili’s mouth went dry at the thought of taking him.

"Uncle." Kili said.

Thorin froze. "You want me to stop?"

"Harder." Kili rasped. "Fuck me." he moaned brokenly as his uncle obliged, falling to his elbows.

"Talk to him." the blond whispered in his ear.

"And say what?"

"Tell him how good he is, what a good little slut he is for us."

"He likes that?" Thorin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I have been his lover for a decade. Trust me." trailing his hand up his brother's back, Fili grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. The older dwarf joined him and tugged Kili back up to his hands.

"You like this? Your own uncle fucking you, while your brother watches? He's gagging for my cock too." Thorin said uncertainly.

Smiling encouragingly, Fili reached round to stroke Kili's cock.

"Such a good whore. You're taking me so well, better than Fili will."

Kili's hole started to flutter around him, his breaths coming faster.

"Fili can have you later. I want to see him pin you down, make you beg for him to pound you. You'd look amazing taking your big brother's cock."

Kili came, whining and pushing backwards. Fili soothed him through it before forcing his body down onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

"Fili, let your brother up." Thorin tried to pull his heir up.

"No! I won't put my weight on him, I promise."

"Leave 'im. Warm." Kili murmured.

"Okay lads. If that's what you want."

Though they had prepared Fili earlier a lot of oil had leaked out of him. Slicking himself thoroughly, Thorin pushed into him slowly. He wasn't used to this and his hole twitched almost nervously around him.

"Fili?" he asked, worried about his nephew's silence.

"I'm okay." Fili forced out.

His face was pressed into Kili's neck for comfort, hands clasped together.

Thorin moved slowly so as not to overwhelm him. His nephew's blond hair tangled with his brother's dark hair.

"Breathe, Fili. Remember to breathe." Kili told him, kissing the back of his hand.

"I'm trying. Uncle's so big." Fili panted.

"I know you can do it, Fee."

It was touching, the way Kili comforted his brother. For a moment Thorin felt bad for intruding upon their relationship. But Fili let out a filthy noise, rutting against his brother.

"That's better, isn't it?" Thorin asked, stroking firmly down the lad's thigh. "You don't have to wait, finish whenever you want." he bent low over his nephew's back, smiling smugly as Fili groaned. Thorin was gentle with him, knowing he needed it.

"You sound good, Fee." Kili mumbled. "I should fuck you more often."

"Only if you let me watch." Thorin said. He could see his youngest nephew smile sleepily at the thought.

"You're rather out of practice at this, aren't you?"

Fili knew better than to ignore a question from his king.

"Yes, Uncle."

"You have to practice. I want you to bend over for Kili every day, until you are as good at taking cock as he is."

"Yes, sir."

"Good lad." Thorin kissed his neck. "I know you're going to be so good."

"I'll try." Fili reached back to grab at his thigh.

"You want more?" the older dwarf breathed, teeth closing on his ear.

"Yeah." the blond forced out, digging his nails in. "You think you have it in you?" Fili knew it was a bad idea, that he might as easily get less instead of more. He was counting on Thorin being so worked up that he couldn't hold back.

Thorin slammed into him. Fili's arms gave out, dumping him onto his brother's back. He keened desperately, lacking the leverage to push back.

"You know better than that, Fili. That was irresponsible and dangerous." Thorin placed a hand low on his back, voice rumbling.

"I'm sorry."

"You aren't, are you?"

Fili shook his head.

"Good. I like my partners with a bit of fire." he lifted his nephew's hips, sliding a hand underneath to reach his cock.

Although he was almost asleep, Kili squeezed his brother's hand. "Love you."

"Love you too, Kili." Fili whispered, clutching at his hand as he came.

Not wanting to hurt him, Thorin pulled out. Kili was fast falling asleep, Fili following. He grabbed a cloth to wipe their holes clean, and despite their complaints, separated them to clean the cum from their skin. Kili had released over the bed, so there was nothing to do about that other than avoid the area. He glanced at his nephews. In sleep they had found their way to each other, entangled and naked.

Kili had thrown a leg across his brother's and it exposed his entrance. Thorin wrapped a hand round himself, finally finding his own release as he wondered how they made love. Was it rough, as they had been today, or gentle and full of loving touches? Lowering himself onto the bed, he fitted his body along Kili's and the lad mumbled sleepily.

"Kili, tomorrow, will you let your brother fuck you?" he whispered, dragging a blanket over them.

Kili nodded.

"Good lad."

Thorin reached across to lay a hand on Fili's side, keeping Kili cradled between them.


End file.
